Acceptance
by sammy55
Summary: A sweet Ricky/Amy moment. Directly following the scene where Ricky pushes Amys hair out of her face. They discuss Ricky getting rights, and Amy confesses something. A little bit OOC. One-Shot


**This is just a Ricky/Amy moment… When Ricky and Amy talk about John in the kitchen and Ricky pushed Amy's hair out of the way, this is what I want to happen… **

**I got this idea from reading a one-shot by Princess Pinky. She's an amazing author, go check her out! A warning though: She is a Ben/Amy fan. Her stories are still amazing!**

**And yes this is kind of OOC… I'm out of practice. **

Amy POV

Ricky gently pushed my hair out of my face, seeing as my hands were full of soap.

I was so confused with Ricky sometimes. Sometimes he was this sweet and caring person that I struggled to hide my affection from, and sometimes he turned into a jerk. I wasn't sure if it had something to do with Adrian or me, but he was always sweet to John. No matter how shitty his day was, he always put John before himself.

He had been working so hard to give me money to provide to John. And I had been a royal bitch. I showed him no appreciation for anything he did, and then I disappear on him. I suddenly felt so guilty. He had no idea when I was coming back and I refused to talk to him. I turned my back on him to wipe my hands clear of soap and then slowly turned back to him.

"I'm sorry Ricky." I just blurted it out.

His eyebrows furrowed. "For what?" He asked, while continuing to clean the dishes. I moved to help him but he stopped me. "I'll take care of it. I want to help."

I sighed. "That's just it Ricky! You do so much already and I give you no credit. I gave you hell when you wanted to talk about rights for John."

Ricky appeared shocked by my statement and finished cleaning the dishes in silence. He finished drying them as well while my hands itched to help him. But I just let him do it. I just told him that he did too much and now I'm letting him do all the work.

He slowly turned to me. "I'm not going to lie Amy. I've gotten pretty mad at you for treating me like crap when all I'm trying to do was help you." I winced. "But I've tried to pass it off as your stress as a teenage mother. But when you left with John… It killed me Amy. I don't want to come over here someday, only to find out that you left with my son, without telling me. I want to know that if you ever move away that I will be able to see my son."

I let that sink into me. I hadn't meant to hurt him so badly. When I left, I left to get away from the stress and just… relax with my mom and the babies. I figured he wouldn't care too much, that he would be with Adrian. But I underestimated him. Like always.

I began to pace, running my hand through my hair as I tried to calm my sudden nervousness and gather my thoughts. "Look Ricky. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would hurt you that much. And I'm sorry for being a bitch about you getting rights to John. It's just…" I trailed off, not wanting tell him.

"It's just?" Ricky walked over to me and gently stopped my hand from pulling my hair.

I huffed loudly. "Do you remember when you were over at Adrian's house and John was waving to you?" At his nod, I continued. "I asked John who his mommy was, he waved at Adrian. That's why I didn't want John around her. I thought that if you got rights and Adrian was around him more often, that… that he wouldn't want me as his mother." My breath caught in my throat as I thought about losing John.

Ricky pulled me into a hug. "That could never happen Amy. John adores you. Just because he likes Adrian doesn't mean you won't always be his mother. And if I do get rights, I will never take John away from you."

I pulled back to look at his face, bathed in the gentle light of the kitchen. His brown eyes smiled down at me reassuringly. I would have to be blind not to notice how truly beautiful Ricky was. His hair was messier than usual after taking care of John, a piece falling carelessly on his forehead and over his eye. I lifted a hand and gently pushed it back into place, letting my hand trail down his cheek as I brought it down.

I could've imagined the happiness I saw shining in his eyes, but I was hoping I wasn't. He leaned forward minutely and I copied him before I caught myself. "I can't kiss you. You're with Adrian."

Ricky smiled that cocky smile that got me in trouble so many months ago. "Just close your eyes."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, bring him closer slowly. I could feel his breath blowing across my face and my lips barely brushed his when I heard. "Amy?"

I pulled back and looked at Ashley, who was standing there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "I was just… just…" I stammered.

Ashley finished for me. "Just about to kiss the father of your son, who as of today at school has a girl friend."

I stepped away from Ricky. "She's right Ricky. I can't kiss you. I just broke up with Ben today and you're with Adrian. I can't kiss you if you're with her."

I shook my head at my own stupidity and walked back up to my room, where John was fussing. I picked him up and rocked him until he fell back to sleep in my arms. I stared down at him, trying to imagine what my life would be like if I had never went to band camp…. But I couldn't.

My whole life revolved around John. Sometimes I hated it. When he got in the way of important things. But I never regretted him.

I heard a noise behind and turned around to see Ricky. I set John back down in his crib and turned to face him. He gestured for me to go into my room, and I followed him quietly.

The second we got into my room, he started to speak. "Amy, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to kiss me. I will never speak of it again if you do."

I tried to look him in the eye, but I couldn't. "Fine Ricky, I want to kiss you. It doesn't change the fact that you're with Adrian still."

He didn't say anything, just flashed that cocky grin once more and gently put his lips on mine without warning. I tried to hold still, but I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around Ricky's neck.

He broke off and looked down at me, a smile on his face. "I want you Amy. Not Adrian. You. I know you like me. I like you too. But I couldn't do anything about it since you were with Ben. But now…"

He leaned down and kissed me once more and I fully surrendered to my feelings.

**So, it's really just a random one shot. I will be posting this as a separate one shot as well. **

**If you have any ideas for, please leave them!**


End file.
